Holiday string lights such as Christmas tree and house ornament lights are often stored loosely in a storage box or on a shelf. Inevitably, the individual lights and electrical cord comprising the string become entangled or intertwined resulting in a tangled mass, which, every season, the homeowner must untangle. Also, inevitably, lights stored in such a manner will become broken during storage or out of frustration trying to untangle the tangled heap the next season. Accordingly, there is a need for a low cost, easy to use device that enables homeowners to store their string lights in manner that prevents tangling and protects the lights from damage.